militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Armed Forces of Serbia and Montenegro
| image = VSCG.jpg | caption = Serbia and Montenegro Armed Forces | founded = May 20, 1992 | current_form | disbanded = June 5, 2006 | headquarters = Belgrade, Serbia, | commander-in-chief = | commander_title = Commanders of General Staff HQ | commander = | age = 19 years | conscription = | history = Bosnian War, Kosovo War, Preševo Valley conflict, Albania–Yugoslav border incident | ranks = Ranks and insignia of the Military of Serbia and Montenegro }} The Armed Forces of Serbia and Montenegro ( ) included ground forces with internal and border troops, naval forces, air and air defense forces, and civil defense. Preceding the VSCG was the Armed Forces of Yugoslavia (1992–2003) ( ) from the remnants of the Yugoslav People's Army (JNA), the military of SFR Yugoslavia. The state, then named Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, participated in the Yugoslav Wars with limited direct intervention of its own armed forces. Following the end of the Wars and the constitutional reforms of 2003 by which the state was renamed "Serbia and Montenegro", the military accordingly changed its name. The military was heavily involved in combating Albanian separatists during the Kosovo War and Preševo Valley conflict, and also engaged NATO airplanes during the 1999 NATO bombing of Yugoslavia. Upon the dissolution of Serbia and Montenegro with the Montenegrin independence referendum (2006), a fraction of the joint military was given to Montenegro, with the bulk of the force remaining in Serbia. Montenegro inherited the navy as Serbia is landlocked. Organization VJ The Armed Forces of Yugoslavia (VJ) was organized into the following: Ground Forces *1st Army **Novi Sad Corps **Belgrade Command **Kragujevac Corps **Independent units *2nd Army **Podgorica Corps **Užice Corps **Independent units *3rd Army **Niš Corps **Leskovac Corps **Priština Corps **Independent units Navy *War Command *Flotilla *81st *83rd *85th *108th *110th *82nd *69th *367th *9th *10th *27th *61st *223rd *9th Air Force VSCG Ground Forces Inventory Ground Forces ;Armoured vehicles *M-84 *T-55A *M-80A *BTR-50 *BRDM-2 *BOV ;Artillery *M-46 *M-56 *M-84 Nora-A *D-30 *2S1 Gvozdika *M-63 *M-77 ;Air Defence *Bofors 40 mm gun L/70 *M53/59 Praga – 100–200 *SA-7 *SA-14 *SA-18 *SA-9 *SA-13 *SA-3 *SA-6 ;Infantry weapons *CZ-99 Pistol 9 mm *M70A/M70B1 Assault Rifles 7.62 mm *M93 Black Arrow Long Range Rifle *BGA *M76 7.9 mm Sniper rifle *M72 7.62 mm Machine gun *M84 7.62 mm Machine gun *M87 12.7 mm Heavy Machine gun "Arsenal" magazine, 15 October 2007 *AT-3 Sagger *AT-4 Spigot *M79 "Osa" 90 mm *M80 "Zolja" 64 mm rocket grenade launcher Air Force The inventory included MiG-21 (fighter/recon/trainer), MiG-29 (fighter/trainer), Soko J-22 (ground/recon/trainer), Soko G-2 (fighter/bomber/trainer), Soko G-4 (fighter/bomber/target/trainer, Antonov An-2 (cargo), Antonov An-26 (cargo), Yakovlev Yak-40 (VIP), Mil Mi-8 (multirole), Mil Mi-14 (anti-submarine), Kamov Ka-25 (anti-submarine), Kamov Ka-28 (anti-submarine), Aérospatiale Gazelle (attack/utility/recon). Navy The Federal Yugoslav Navy was based in the Kotor and was largely made of vessels inherited from the SFR Yugoslav Navy. During NATO's Operation Allied Force in 1999, the Navy took control over civilian shipping around Kotor, despite NATO's blockadeCrisis in the Balkans: The Blockade, by Steven Lee Mayers, The New York Times, May 5, 1999 and in several actions the navy's warships fired at NATO aircraft that were on their way to strike targets.Between Milosevic and the West, Montenegro's balance of fear, by Anna Husarska The New York Times, April 17, 1999 The Navy claimed to have shot down three UAVs over Boka Kotorska. The images of the remains of one of them were displayed online.UAV Remains in Yugoslavia *''Koni''-class frigate (2) *''Kotor''-class frigate (2) *''Heroj''-class submarine (3) *''Sava''-class submarine (2) *''Una''-class submarine (5) *''Končar''-class missile boat (6) *Osa class missile boat (10) *Jadran sailboat *Neštin class minesweeper (7) *Kozara river ship Intelligence * Security Administration Operational experience *Croatian War and Bosnian War (1992–1995), unofficially, logistical support and supplies *Insurgency in Kosovo (27 May 1995–28 February 1998), belligerent, counter-terrorism *Kosovo War (28 March 1998–11 June 1999), including NATO bombing of Yugoslavia (23 March–10 June 1999), belligerent *Insurgency in the Preševo Valley (12 June 1999–1 June 2001), belligerent, counter-terrorism Statistics Main Battle Tank]] Civilians fit for military service were estimated at about 4,888,595 (2001 est.). The 2002 estimate for military expenditures as percent of GDP was 4.6%. Significant reforms were undertaken in the military of Serbia and Montenegro. In 2002 the Serbo-Montenegrin Military force numbered around 100,000 soldiers, supported by some 450,000 reserves. The 100,000 strong Army had 1,500 main battle tanks and 687 armed infantry vehicles. The Navy had 3,500 personnel, of whom 900 were marines. The entire Navy was composed totally out of 6 submarines, 3 frigates, 41 patrol & coastal ships and 14 "other" vessels. The Air force 14,000 personnel had 192 combat aircraft and 72 armed helicopters. Branches *Army or Ground Forces (Kopnena vojska – KoV VSCG) *Air Force and Air Defense (Ratno Vazduhoplovstvo i Protivvazdušna odbrana – RV i PVO VSCG) *Navy (Ratna Mornarica – RM VSCG) Military manpower – military age: 19 years of age (2003 est.) Military manpower – availability: males age 15–49: 3,579,620 (2003 est.) Military manpower – fit for military service: males age 15–49: 3,077,660 (2003 est.) Military manpower – reaching military age annually: males: 101,547 (2003 est.) Military expenditures – dollar figure: $954 million (2002) Military expenditures – percent of GDP: 4.6% (2002. est.) International Deployment The VSCG was part of MONUC, the UN mission in the Congo. The VSCG was also part of UNAMSIL, the UN mission into Sierra Leone. Last chief of staff of the Military of Serbia and Montenegro was general Ljubiša Jokić. See also *Yugoslav People's Army *Destruction of Albanian heritage in Kosovo References External links * Yugoslavia Ground Forces * Serbian and Montenegrin Armed Forces / Vojska Srbije i Crne Gore – VSCG * Army of Yugoslavia / Vojska Jugoslavije * The Great Secret of Serbian Military Affair, which covers the time when Serbia and Montenegro was in the state union * Encyclopedia of the Nations Military of Serbia and Montenegro Category:Military units and formations established in 1992 Category:Disbanded armies